Guardando apariencias
by RizuPucca
Summary: Sasuke y Naruto se adentrar aun mundo donde su amor es algo que debe permanecer oculto, sobre todo de los ojos de los que ven mal su relación, ¿sera capaces de pasar por cada una de las pruebas que les depara el destino, o simplemente romperán con ese amor que los une al grado de guardar las apariencias?.


Guardando apariencias

Capítulo 1. Recuerdos del pasado, "la boda" I

"_Como le digo que tengo que casarme, pero no quiero dejarle"_

La guerra por fin había terminado, como en todo desastre muchos habían muerto dando todo por que llegara la paz que tanto se deseaba en el mundo ninja, pero por fin había llegado una paz temporal donde Konoha resurgía siendo más modernas en estructura y fuerte para la protección de todos sus habitantes. Si por fin nuestro rubio amigo se convirtió en hokage, el séptimo hokage amado y reconocido por todos los habitantes.

Por las calles de una tranquila Konoha caminaba juntos Sasuke y Naruto hablando de cosas triviales, a este último aun le costaba creer que su amigo nuevamente estuviera en la aldea, había pasado por lo menos un año y aun le costaba creer que lo tenía a su lado y sobre todo que este le hubiera dicho aquellas palabras.

_-Algunos meses atrás-_

_Naruto aún no había sido postulado para ser hokage, este tenía asignada una tarea de captura a una banda de criminales que estaban en la frontera de suna con konoha, lo cual era sumamente fácil para nuestro héroe, pero este había pedido "de buena manera" que se le asignara una misión, Sasuke sería su compañero pues de esta formaba ambos regresarían lo más pronto posible a la aldea, una vez terminado el trabajo. Los dos salieron a la anochecer de Konoha de esa manera llegara a más tardar en la mañana a la frontera._

_-Ah por fin una misión!- grito eufórico nuestro amigo rubio quien caminaba rumbo a su destino saliendo de las grandes puertas de konoha –Es una misión estúpida lo sabes no? Dobe- el moreno había hablado con su típico tono neutro y serio, lo que causo que Naruto hiciera una mueca de disgusto –como siempre tan aburrido- menciono este con una sonrisa preparándose a subir a una rama de un árbol comenzado aumentar la velocidad de sus pasos por los arboles –hmp- soltó con disgusto siguiendo el paso de su amigo. El silencio se había operado de ambos los cuales simplemente se daban pequeñas miradas de soslayo –Acaso no piensas decir nada teme- comento molesto Naruto quien se caracterizaba por ser poco paciente y se detuvo en una de las ramas –Que se supone que tengo que decir- menciono haciéndose el desentendido el moreno –Vamos sé que quieres decir algo pero no lo dices- contra ataco el rubio quien se acercó al moreno acorralándolo en el árbol –dilo- menciono este, pero Sasuke no menciono palabra alguna –No dejare que vuelvas a irte!- grito molesto el rubio tomando del cuello a su compañero que solo le miraba directo a los ojos sin decir palabra alguna, pero el rubio estaba equivocado al creer que eso era lo que deseaba decir._

_Sasuke siempre sabia como mantener la calma y sobre todo el controlar sus emociones, pero el rubio sin duda no estaba ayudando demasiado con esa cercanía –Dilo de una puta vez!- grito acercándose más al cuerpo de este –creo que… me gustas- susurro Sasuke sin apartar la vista de este y aun si no lo aparentaba por dentro estaba temblando y deseando conocer la respuesta de Naruto –Déjate de tonterías que… que acabas de decir- los ojos de Naruto se abriendo como dos enormes platos y soltó suavemente las ropas de su compañero –Siempre puede contralar mis sentimientos hacia ti por el dolor que sentía y el odio tan grande, que simplemente esos sentimientos buenos no cabían dentro de mí, pero ahora que todo termino- este hizo una pausa, hacía tiempo que no dejaba de pensar que eso estaba mal, puesto que para muchos eso no era correcto, además él era un Uchiha como era posible que eso pasara puesto que con el dobe como este continuamente llamaba, no podría tener la familia que él deseaba, pero aun así fuera de esa forma no podía mentirse a el mismo y pretender que nada pasaba, no ahora que todo el odio se había esfumado de su alma –sé qué que no sientes lo mismo y lo entiendo- concreto. _

_Mientras el Uchiha hablaba, Naruto simplemente no sabía cómo procesar aquella información si bien este siempre mostraba lo que sentía –estas consiente de lo que estás diciendo Sasuke, somos hombres dattebayo!- grito molesto empuñando sus manos. Naruto no entendía como era que Sasuke había desarrollado aquellos sentimientos y de cierto modo se sentía consternado mas no sentía asco –Crees que no lo sé, se perfectamente bien que está mal ante los ojos de muchos, pero yo no puedo seguir escondiendo esto!- grito molesto el azabache tomándolo de cuello de la sudadera –Te amo Naruto, amo esa sonrisa y esos ojos que siempre mantuvieron su brillo y esa voz que me decía que regresara- digo con amargura y esos ojos fríos mostraban soledad mientras su agarre lentamente se deshacía –me iré de Konoha- sentencio Sasuke, él no podía permanecer más tiempo en Konoha, no viendo como el rubio estaba junto a él mas no era de él._

_Pero Naruto simplemente no podía y no quería permitir ni ser la causa de que su amigo se volviera a ir de Konoha, de su hogar, la mirada del ojo azul se fue directo al piso intentando saber que responder, que hacer y a su mente vinieron aquellas imágenes donde Sasuke y el lucharon por primera vez dando todo de sí, aun recordaba las palabras que este menciono para el moreno, en ese timpo no conocía realmente a Sasuke, solo creía que lo conocía "¿Por qué, porque vas tan lejos solo por mí?" resonó en la mente de Naruto, entonces una tristeza se apodero de su ser "porque este es el primer vinculo que tuve, por eso quiero detenerte dattebayo" sus propias palabras sonaron con eco dentro de su mente –Recuerdas la vez que Sakura decidió ir sola a matarme- la voz de Sasuke lo saco de sus pensamientos –aun puedo recordar como si estuviera pasando, tus palabras "Desde aquel momento, tú has sido mi objetivo"- musito este, mirando al rubio, quien luego de escuchar aquello alzo la mirada sorprendido de lo que acaba de escuchar -¿Cuándo…- el rubio no puedo terminar la pregunta ya que el Uchiha se interpuso –Desde esa vez que peleamos con Haku- respondió mientras recordaba ese suceso. El rubio siempre le había parecido un joven demasiado molesto y torpe, pero era el único capaz de entender su soledad, fue el único capaz de hacerlo sonreír de verdad así como enojarlo hasta hacerlo rabiar y sin darse cuenta se había enamorado del Uzumaki. _

_El corazón del rubio salto y bombeo más rápido sintiendo arder sus mejillas que seguramente si pudieran verse estarían coloradas, para el rubio, Sasuke siempre había sido un amigo o al menos eso era lo que este siempre había pensado pero las palabras del azabache había removido todo aquello al punto de no saber que sentía por su amigo, era amor o amistad, simplemente no lo sabía –Esa vez también vi lo que había dentro de ti- sonreía el moreno con pesadez – y me di cuenta de aun que hubiera pasado el tiempo no podía sacar por completo ese sentimiento, porque siempre permanecía ahí escocido en lo más profundo de mi ser, aun con tanta oscuridad en mi corazón- Naruto dio un paso hasta este, las palabras de Sasuke poco a poco fueron aclarando la tormenta de ideas, volviéndolas un mar tan claro como los ojos de este –Entonces dime Sasuke, puedes ver lo que hay en mi corazón- el rubio soltó un puñetazo limpio sobre la mejilla de este. Ambos se conectaron permitiendo así brindar la oportunidad de conocer los sentimientos del rubio._

_-Tú y yo, Sasuke realmente nunca te vi como algo más que un amigo, eras como un hermano con el que siempre peleaba y discutía- suspiro este mirándole a los ojos –Fuiste tú quien siempre me vio tal y como era y me acepto de ese modo- aquellos ojos se clavaban como dagas letales en el moreno, el rubio se fue acercando con lentitud hacia este y entonces lo abrazo. Un abrazo cálido y sus ojos se unieron, para luego lentamente unir sus labios a los del moreno, un beso suave y tierno._

_Sasuke choco contra el árbol mirando molesto al rubio pero con una sonrisa de satisfacción –Sasuke, ¿Fuiste capaz de leer, lo que había dentro de mi corazón?- pregunto Naruto mirándole de pie, mas no tuvo respuesta del moreno quien solo se limitó a ponerse de pie para caminar hacia su compañero tomándolo de la cintura y apoderándose de sus labios. Ambos ahora se encontraban ahí de pie demostrándose lo que realmente sentían el uno por el otro, para luego separarse suavemente y mirarse a los ojos –No te iras- más que pregunta fue una orden por parte del ojo azul –Hpm- respondió con una sonrisa y volvió a besar sus labios._

-En la actualidad-

Había pasando un año después de aquello y aun sentía aquellas llamadas mariposas en el estómago, su relación con Sasuke se mantenía en secreto por el bien de ambos, ya que sería dar explicaciones a quienes no las necesitaban. Un año en el que su relación con Sasuke había progresando tanto y le sorprendía ver que alguien tan frio con el fuera tan cálido al estar solos.

-Hokage-sama- la presencia de un anbú le saco de sus pensamientos y ambos miraron al joven –Tsunade-sama necesita hablar con usted, por lo que requiere de su presencia ahora mismo- menciono este para luego desaparecer."Tsk, que es lo que quiera esa vieja" pensó el moreno mirando al rubio quien se encontraba pensativo, quizás pensando en la razón del porque le llamaban –Nos vemos más tarde en mi casa- dijo el rubio para luego salir apresurado a ver a Tsunade quien estaría en la torre Hokage esperándole. Este estaba lejos de comprender que era lo que estaba a punto de pasar.

-Buenos días Tsunade baa-chan- soltó el rubio una vez frente a la sannin que se contenía por darle un fuerte golpe frunciendo el ceño molesta -Naruto!- dijo con voz grave y algo molesta- este trago saliva mientras le miraba atento- los ancianos creen que estás haciendo un gran trabajo como Hokage- los ojos de este se iluminaron como el mismo sol –pero creen que sería bueno que tu...- esta no sabía cómo decir aquello sin que el rubio se desmayara –te unas a una chica en matrimonio- soltó está mirándole a los ojos –QUE?!- como lo esperaba, el rubio no había tomado de la mejor manera aquella noticia –acaso están locos!- menciono molesto –yo no quiero casarme con una chica!- menciono enojado –esto es una locura- soltó colérico –Lo sé, pero ese es una de los requisitos que estos están pidiendo, piensan que como hokage debes formar una familia- menciono con cara de disgusto pero no era decisión de ella –mañana te presentaran al prospecto que ellos tienen para ti- Naruto no lo podía creer que haría como le diría a Sasuke.

Bueno hasta aquí. Espero que les guste por fis den su opinión quizás no es la mejor manera de mostrar cómo se unieron Sasuke y Naruto pero fue hasta cierto punto como lo había imagino en mi mente aunque claro no quería caer tanto en lo amanerado es decir muy nenas. Si tiene alguna idea o algo que quieran para el Fic con todo gusto escucho opiniones y opciones. Quiero Reviews!

pd: perdon si encuentran alguna falla de ortografía :$


End file.
